Sunrise
by Darknessiyorukaze
Summary: Karena disetiap Matahari Terbenam, selalu ada Matahari terbit ../Sekuel of 'sunset'


**Sunrise**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Mathias Seijuurou**

**K+**

**Angst / Friendship**

_**("Karena disetiap Matahari terbenam, selalu ada matahari terbit ../Sekuel of 'Sunset'")**_

.

.

.

.

For my Friend, _Sakura Tsuki_

Maaf jika alur ceritanya tidak sama seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Namun, semoga kau menyukainya

Happy Reading

Enjoy ..

Dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan lagu ONE DIRECTION – STORY OF MY LIFE

.

.

.

.

Akashi POV

Hembusan angin menerpa wajahku

Salju turun secara perlahan

Menutupi suraiku dan Nisan ini

Kulihat satu persatu Nisan ini

Terukir dengan indah nama kalian

Dengan pelan kuusap Nisan kalian

Midorima Shintarou

Aku masih ingat

Bagaimana caaramu memasukkan bola kedalam Ring

Bagaimana caramu berbicara

Serius dan dingin

Aku masih ingat semuanya

Andai saja kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihatmu mengenakan jas Dokter

Berdiri tegap dengan beberapa dokumen ditanganmu

Kuusap Nisan yang berada di sebelahnya

Aomine Daiki

Aku masih ingat

Bagaimana caramu bermain basket

Bagaimana caramu berbicara

_Cuek _dan santai

Aku masih ingat semuanya

Andai kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihatmu memakai seragam polisi

Berdiri tegap dengan sebuah _Revolver _ditanganmu

Aku beralih menuju Nisan sebelahnya

Kuroko Tetsuya

Aku masih ingat

Bagaimana caramu mengoperkan bola pada pemain lain

Bagaimana caramu berbicara

Dan bagaimana kau selalu menghindari latihan dengan kemampuanmu itu

Andai saja kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihat memakai seragam guru

Dengan tangan menggandeng anak-anak kecil

Aku kembali mengusap Nisan yang ada disebelahnya

Kise Ryouta

Aku masih ingat

Bagaimana caramu meniru gaya berain orang lain

Bagiaman caramu berbicara

Ceria dan berlebihan

Andai saja kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihatmu memakai seragam Pilot

Menceritakan bagaimana kau berkeliling Dunia

Aku beralih ke Nisan sebelahnya

Murasakibara Atsushi

Aku masih ingat

Bagaimana caramu mem_Block _lawanmu

Bagaimana ceramu berbicara

Jujur dan malas

Andai saja kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihatmu memakai seragam Koki

Dengan alat memasak yang ada didalam genggamanmu

Aku menuju Nisan terakhir

Momoi Satsuki

Aku masih ingat

Bagiaman caramu mengumpulakn data lawan

Bagaimana caramu berbicara

Ceria dan lembut

Andai saja kau masih disini

Mungkin aku akan melihatmu menggandeng tangan seorang lelaki

Dan kau menyebutnya sebagai suamimu

Aku tersenyum

Aku bahagia

Walaupun kalian sudah tidak ada disini

Sudah tidak berada disampingku

Aku selalu menganggap kalian ada

Menganggap kalian masih ada disini

Ah

Apa kalian tahu, aku sudah berteman dengan Taiga

Dia memang pemarah

Namun dia baik

Dia seperti anak anjing yang bisa disuruh apapun

Yang selalu tunduk pada majikannya

Aku tidak menyuruhnya terlalu sering, jadi kalian tenang saja

Hah

Andai saja aku juga ikut

Andai saja aku juga ikut bersama kalian

Ikut bermain dilangit

Bersenda gurau dan tertawa

Tak ada air mata

Tak ada kesedihan

Yang ada hanya gelak tawa

Aku merindukan kalian

Sangat merindukan kalian

Ah, aku mulai menangis

Hei

Apa kalian merindukanku juga?

Apa kalian masih mengingatku?

Aku selalu berharap kalian melihatku

Melihatku menjadi sukses

Melihatku melanjutkan sisa hidup kalian

Dan membuat kalian tahu

Jika kalian masih ada

Maka kalian akan sepertiku

Aku ingin kesana

Aku ingin ke tempat kalian

Aku kesepian disini

Hei

Kalian tahu 'kan

Jika ada matahari terbenam, maka selalu ada matahari terbit?

Nah

Aku ini bagai matahari terbenam

Berada di ambang kegelapan

Maka dari itu

Aku akan merubah diriku supaya menjadi matahari terbit

Bersinar bersama kalian

Memancarkan kehangat bersama kalian

Aku akan seperti itu

Sekarang

Aku siap

Sangat siap

Tunggu aku

Aku akan segera kesana

.

.

.

.

PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN AKASHI BUNUH DIRI!

Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebab kematiannya. Namun, polisi memperkirakan kalau korban depresi. Korban ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah pemakaman umum. Di depan makam 5 pemain basket SMP yang terkenal.

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat datang, Akashi-kun/Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun!~"_

.

.

.

.

HYAAA GOMENNASAI GOMENNASAI! FANFIC INI LEBIH HANCUR DARIPADA YANG 'SUNSET'! MAAFKAN AKU, SA-CHAAAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT FANFIC SESUAI DENGAN KEINGINANMU! FANFIC INI SANGAT HANCUR LEBUUUUURR!

Btw, kenapa aku nyuruh kalian buat denger lagu 1D - story of my life? Yeah, karena menurutku lagunya pas buat nih alur cerita. Saya juga lagi cinta-cintanya sama 1D!

Jika kalian ingin memberi saran akan fanfic amburegul ini, silahkan Review! Jaa~


End file.
